Wyzwoliciel z łańcuchów
Wyzwoliciel z łańcuchów (ang. Breaker of Chains) – trzeci odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 20 kwietnia 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 21 kwietnia 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Sansa i Dontos uciekają uliczkami Królewskiej Przystani. Cersei wpada w szał. Oskarża Tyriona o zamordowanie jej syna. Każe aresztować karłowatego brata. W tym czasie do Sansy niepostrzeżenie podchodzi ser Dontos Hollard i mówi jej, że muszą natychmiast uciekać. Po chwili Cersei orientuje się, że dziewczyna zbiegła, a lord Tywin nakazuje pozamykać bramy miasta i zatrzymać wszystkie statki, by odnaleźć żonę Tyriona. Sansa i Dontos uciekają uliczkami Królewskiej Przystani na brzeg morza. Czeka na nich szalupa. Towarzysze dopływają do statku. Gdy Sansa pierwsza wchodzi na pokład, spotyka na nim lorda Petyra Baelisha, który okazuje się być prawdziwym organizatorem jej ucieczki. Gdy Dontos prosi o zapłatę za eskortowanie Sansy, ludzie Baelisha strzelają do niego z kuszy. Dziewczyna krzyczy przerażona. Littlefinger zatyka jej usta. Wskazuje, że powinni zachować ciszę, jeżeli nie chcą by odnalazła ją królowa i zabiła za zamordowanie króla. Starkówna odpowiada, że nikogo nie zabiła. Petyr jednak mówi jej, że nawet jeżeli jest niewinna, to i tak jest pierwszą podejrzaną w sprawie. Baelish tłumaczy też, że musiał go zabić, gdyż bełt w serce kupuje milczenie na dłużej niż złoto. Dziewczyna wciąż pozostaje nieprzekonana, mówi, że kiedyś uratowała Hollardowi życie. Littlefinger daje jej do zrozumienia, że wie o tym, jak i o naszyjniku, który jej wręczył. Mówi, że to właśnie on zlecił wykonanie tej biżuterii. Zdejmuje naszyjnik z szyi dziewczyny i wrzuca go do szalupy z ciałem ser Dontosa. Margaery i Olenna rozmawiają w ogrodach. Wnuczka wydaje się być dobita sytuacją; żal jej Joffreya. Nie może się nadziwić, że każdy z jej dotychczasowych mężów został zamordowany. Dziewczyna ma ambicje zostać królową i drugi raz jej to udaremniono. Olenna jednak nie wygląda na załamaną, wręcz przeciwnie. Mówi, że może i Joffrey miał okropną śmierć, ale lepiej jest dla Margaery, że umarł. Był potworem, ale ma brata, młodszego i łagodniejszego. Tommen Baratheon wraz z matką i dziadkiem czuwa przy ciele Joffreya. Tywin uświadamia wnuka, że ten jest teraz królem i instruuje go, jakim monarchą powinien być. Mówi mu, że dobry król powinien być przede wszystkim mądry i słuchać doradców. Stwierdza też brutalnie, że Joffrey taki nie był. Tywin widzi, że Cersei jest poruszona tą rozmową nad ciałem Joffa, więc wyprowadza z Wielkiego Septu Tommena. Mijają przy wejściu Jaimego. Ten podchodzi do siostry i nakazuje septonowi, by zostawił ich samych. Królobójca próbuje pocieszyć Cersei, całuje ją. Ta jednak odpycha brata, mówi, że nie jest to odpowiednie miejsce i czas na takie rzeczy. Jaime jednak nie przestaje; para uprawia seks przy zwłokach ich własnego syna. Tywin Lannister przeszkadza księciu Oberynowi i jego faworycie Ellarii w uciechach w domu publicznym, by omówić nadchodzący proces Tyriona, oskarżonego o zamordowanie Joffreya. Czerwona Żmija składa kondolencje z powodu śmierci wnuka. Mówi, że dziecko nie było winne grzechów dziadka. Tywin pozostawia to bez komentarza. Pyta Dornijczyka co sądzi o śmierci króla. Jako iż w młodości studiował trucizny w Cytadeli, książę jest przekonany, że młody monarcha został otruty. Tywin mówi, że nienawiść Oberyna do Lannisterów nie jest dla nikogo tajemnicą, tak jak i fakt, że Czerwona Żmija zna się na truciznach. Pyta, o czym Oberyn rozmawiał z Tyrionem w dniu przyjazdu. Książę bez ogródek przyznaje, że o śmierci Elii. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia lord Lannister proponuje Dornijczykowi funkcję sędzi w nadchodzącym procesie Tyriona i miejsce w małej radzie Tommena. Mówi, że gdy Oberyn pomoże mu wymierzyć sprawiedliwość mordercy Joffreya, on, Tywin, pomoże wymierzyć ją mordercy Elii. Tyrion siedzi zamknięty w celi. Odwiedza go jego giermek, Podrick Payne. Chłopak przynosi Tyrionowi świece i jedzenie, jednak żadnych informacji o Shae. Pod opowiada też o sytuacji w Królewskiej Przystani: za dwa tygodnie ma się odbyć proces Tyriona, na którym sędziami będą Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell i Oberyn Martell. Podrickowi polecono zebranie świadków, którzy będą zeznawać na korzyść Tyriona. Karzeł proponuje swoją żonę, Podrick jednak kręci głową mówiąc, że Sansy nikt nie widział od wesela. Tyrion jednak nie wierzy, że jego małżonka stoi za morderstwem Joffa. Jego zdaniem ktoś go wrabia, a zniknięcie Sansy ma potwierdzić jego winę. Ostrzega Poda, że prawdopodobnie jest śledzony. Lannister uważa, że to jego ojciec stoi za zabójstwem Joffreya. Grzeczny Tommen jako król byłby bardziej na rękę ambitnemu lordowi Tywinowi. Tyrion prosi, by na świadków wezwać Varysa i Bronna. Okazuje się, że eunuch jednak zdecydował się zeznawać przeciwko niemu, a Bronna nie dopuszczono do procesu. Tyrionowi zostaje Jaime. Podrick wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia, po chwili jednak zawraca. Przyznaje Tyrionowi, że próbowano go przekupić tytułem rycerskim w zamian za fałszywe świadectwo przeciw niemu. Odmówił. Lannister jest wzruszony, jednak mówi, że chłopak powinien się zgodzić, gdyż teraz grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Rozkazuje mu uciekać z Królewskiej Przystani. Przyjaciele żegnają się. Arya i Ogar obozują w Dorzeczu. Rozmowę towarzyszy przerywa wieśniak, przejeżdżający nieopodal z córką, który mówi, że ta ziemia należy do niego. Sandor mówi, że stoi na niej, więc jest jego. Wtrąca się Arya, która podaje się za córkę Sandora, mówi, że tylko tędy przejeżdżali i poili konie oraz prosi chłopa o wybaczenie. Tłumaczy, że jej ojciec jest opryskliwy, bo został ranny na wojnie, na której walczył za Tullych z Riverrun. Wieśniak wyraźnie ożywia się na wzmiankę o Tullych, proponuje wędrowcom dach nad głową i posiłek. Ogar i Arya goszczą u wieśniaka, łapczywie spożywając posiłek. Wieśniak jest ciekaw szczegółów walk, pyta Sandora czy walczył w Bliźniakach. Ogar odpowiada, że to nie była walka, lecz zwykła rzeźnia. Wieśniak przytakuje, Mówi, że Walder Frey złamał święte prawo gościnności urządzając Krwawe Gody. Narzeka, że za Hostera Tully’ego żyło się dostatniej i bezpieczniej. Za Waldera Freya mieszkańcy Dorzecza cierpią z powodu rabunków. Arya wydaje się być zainteresowana rozmową, jednak Clegane przerywa wieśniakowi pytaniem, czy ten ma jakieś ale. Mężczyzna z kręci głową. Zamiast alkoholu proponuje Sandorowi tymczasową pracę: Ogar mógłby im pomagać na roli i bronić przed bandytami. Clegane’a interesuje zapłata. Chłop przyznaje, że nie ma wiele, ale ukrył trochę swojego srebra przed bandytami. Sandor zgadza się. Zapada noc. Śpiącą w sianie Aryę wyrywa ze snu krzyk córki wieśniaka. Gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz widzi, że Sandor pobił swojego pracodawcę i zabrał mu srebro. Arya jest rozwścieczona, wrzeszczy na Ogara, że śmiał zaatakować i okraść przyjaznego im człowieka. Sandor udziela jej życiowej lekcji: wieśniak był słaby i nie był w stanie się obronić, więc gdy nadejdzie zima, to umrze. Starkówna jednak wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że tak postąpił, nawet jeżeli ma rację. Samwell Tarly idzie do kuchni w Czarnym Zamku, by spotkać się z Goździk, która tam pracuje. Na drodze spotyka ser Allisera Thorne’a i Janosa Slynta, którzy kpią z chłopaka i jego odwiedzin u dzikiej dziewczyny. Sam zwierza się przyjaciółce, że nikt w Czarnym Zamku nie wierzy mu, iż zabił Białego Wędrowca. Nie było innych świadków, którzy mogliby to potwierdzić. Sam pomaga dziewczynie w kuchni, przy okazji wyraża swoje obawy o Goździk. Jest jedyną kobietą w Czarnym Zamku, więc Tarly boi się, że prędzej czy później ktoś zacznie się do niej dobierać. Goździk przyznaje, że widzi spojrzenia czarnych braci i słyszy ich żarty, ale póki co nikt jej nie dotykał. Nie wydaje się być zbyt przejęta sprawą. Dziękuje jednak Samowi za to, że się o nią martwi. Sam nie ustępuje i mówi dziewczynie, że powinna się udać do Mole’s Town, gdzie będzie bezpieczniejsza. Goździk pyta, czy znudziła się Samowi. Młodzieniec jest obruszony i mówi, że chce ją po prostu chronić. Sam upiera się przy swoim i odwozi dziewczynę z dzieckiem do Mole’s Town. Goździk nie jest zachwycona warunkami panującymi w miasteczku, w dodatku jej dziki rodowód nie jest pozytywnie odbierany przez mieszkańców osady. Sam mówi, że Goździk może zająć się sprzątaniem, gotowaniem i opieką nad innymi dziećmi. Gdy kobiety z Mole’s Town dają mu do zrozumienia, że jako prostytutka zarobiłaby więcej, Tarly zastrzega, że dzika dziewczyna nie może być zmuszana do żadnej innej pracy. Goździk jest zrozpaczona, że musi zostać. Nie przekonują ją tłumaczenia Sama, że będzie tu bezpieczniejsza. W tym czasie Wolni ludzie atakują wioskę gdzieś na Północy. Przewodzą im Thennowie. Mordują wszystkich wieśniaków z wyjątkiem jednego chłopca, któremu Styr rozkazuje udać do Czarnego Zamku i opowiedzieć, co się tu wydarzyło. Przedtem chłopiec widzi, jak Ygritte zabija jego rodziców. Gdy chłopiec dociera na Mur, czarni bracia są wzburzeni informacjami o Dzikich na południe od Muru. Niektórzy z nich chcą zaatakować harcowników. Na zebraniu Straży, ser Alliser Thorne mówi, że to pułapka i że nikt nie może się ruszać z Czarnego Zamku. Maester Aemon dodaje, że braci jest zbyt mało, by pozwolić na stratę choćby jednego człowieka. Pyp, przyjaciel Jona, stwierdza, że musi być jakiś sposób, by chronić ludzi na południe od Muru przed klanami wolnych ludzi. Thorne, nie bez złośliwości, pyta Snowa jaką ma propozycję. Jon odpowiada, że nadchodzi Mance Rayder ze swoją olbrzymią armią. Jeżeli główne siły Dzikich przejdą Mur, to minie dużo czasu, nim ktokolwiek ich powstrzyma. Thorne podejmuje decyzję – Nocna Straż zostaje w Czarnym Zamku by bronić Muru. Dyskusję przerywa im róg, jednokrotny sygnał oznacza powrót zwiadowców. Na Mur wracają Grenn i Edd Cierpiętnik, których nie widziano od czasu buntu u Crastera. Obaj są w złym stanie, przemarznięci i wygłodzeni. Opowiadają, że byli więźniami Karla Tannera, który wraz z resztą buntowników przejął Twierdzę Crastera. Dezerterzy zamierzają tam zostać, jeść zapasy i wykorzystywać kobiety Dzikiego. Jon zdaje sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Powiedział Mance’owi, że mają tysiąc ludzi. Gdy ten najedzie Karla i jego kamratów, wyjawią mu prawdę o setce strażników broniących Muru. Snow mówi Thorne’owi, że trzeba będzie zabić buntowników zanim dotrze do nich Mance. Stannis Baratheon wzywa do siebie swojego namiestnika, ser Davosa Seawortha. Król jest wyraźnie poruszony i zniecierpliwiony, każe Davosowi przeczytać list, który informuje o śmierci Joffreya Baratheona. Stannis mówi, że rytuał Melisandre z pijawkami zadziałał i wypomina Davosowi uwolnienie Gendry’ego. Mówi, że teraz jest jedyna okazja, by zaatakować Królewską Przystań. Przemytnik nerwowo zapewnia, że postara się znaleźć armię dla swego władcy. Póki co znalazł trzech lordów, którzy są gotowi wesprzeć sprawę prawowitego króla. Stannis kpi sobie z tych lordów, mówi, że ci nie mają wystarczająco ludzi, by najechać nawet na spiżarnię. Cebulowy Rycerz nie poddaje się, przypomina, że szukają ludzi również w Essos, głównie w kompaniach najemniczych. Stannis jest oburzony, że Davos proponuje mu płatne miecze. Seaworth jednak nie poddaje się i wypomina królowi, że ten nie ma nic przeciwko by używać mrocznej magii krwi do pozbycia się wrogów, a brzydzi go myśl, by kupić najemników. Stannis milknie, porażony odwagą swojego namiestnika. Przyznaje, że nawet jeżeli istniałaby taka opcja, wciąż nie mają dość złota, by wynająć kampanię. Davos zapewnia swego króla, że coś wymyśli. Władca kręci głową, mówi, że ich czas dobiega końca. Jeżeli nie upomni się o swoje prawa do tronu, stanie się niczym więcej niż kolejną kartą w czyjeś kronice. Davos udaje się do komnat Shireen na naukę czytania. Księżniczka daje mu reprymendę za spóźnienie i strofuje go za błąd popełniony dwa tygodnie temu. Cebulowy Rycerz jest pełen podziwu, że Shireen tak bardzo przypomina swojego ojca w nieustępliwości. Dziewczynka wręcza mu kolejną książkę do nauki, pełną trudnych słów. To „Życie i przygody Elyo Grivasa, Pierwszego Szermierza Braavos”, jej ulubiona książka, opowiadająca o piratach i szermierzach. Davos wspomina czasy, gdy był jeszcze przemytnikiem i odwiedzał Braavos. Nagle przerywa opowiadanie. Do głowy przychodzi mu pewien pomysł. Mówi księżniczce, że musi napisać mu list do biura Żelaznego Banku w Braavos w imieniu Stannisa Baratheona, prawowitego króla Westeros. mały|Daenerys pod murami Meereen. Daenerys Targaryen znajduje się pod murami Meereen. Mieszkańcy miasta wyzywają ją na pojedynek – ich czempion przeciwko jej. Na ochotnika zgłaszają się kolejno Szary Robak, ser Barristan i ser Jorah. Dany twierdzi, że są dla niej zbyt cenni i nie mogłaby zaryzykować ich starty. Przystaje więc na propozycję Daaria Naharisa. Najemnik wygrywa pojedynek sprytnym fortelem, a Dany przystępuje do oblężenia. Przemawia do niewolników w Meereen zebranych na szczycie murów, po czym uwalnia z katapulty łańcuchy tych, których uwolniła wcześniej. Niewolnicy z zaciekawieniem patrzą na obroże i łańcuchy, a Wielcy Panowie z przerażeniem obserwują zdeterminowaną Matkę Smoków. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Wieśniak * Sally * Olly * Guymon * Matka Olly * Oznak zo Pahl * Hizdahr zo Loraq Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako lady Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey Baratheon * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Peter Vaughan jako maester Aemon Targaryen * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Yuri Kolokolnikov jako Styr, Magnar Thennu * Dominic Carter jako lord Janos Slynt * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Tony Way jako Dontos Hollard * Will Tudor jako Olyvar * Dean-Charles Chapman jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * Finbar Lynch jako wieśniak * Kerry Ingram jako księżniczka Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Jem Wall jako Guymon * Raewyn Lippert jako matka Olly * Lois Winstone jako prostytutka z Mole's Town * Lu Corfield jako dama z Mole's Town * Joseph Gatt jako warg Thennów * Brian Fortune jako Othell Yarwyck * Paul Bentley jako Wielki Septon * Patrick Molloy jako członek Nocnej Straży * Emilio Doorgasingh jako mistrz niewolników * Trixiebelle Harrowell jako Sally * Josephine Gillan jako Marei * Xena Avramidis jako prostytutka * Derek Horsham jako mistrz niewolników * Joshua Sher jako niewolnik * Conor Watters jako służący Hizdahra zo Loraqa Adnotacje * 21 z 27 członków obsady trzeciego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow) i Carice van Houten (Melisandre) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. * Conleth Hill (Varys) i Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu) pojawiają się tylko na chwilę wśród gości weselnych w pierwszej scenie. Różnice między książką a serialem * Sam wrócił do Czarnego Zamku po zakończonej bitwie o Czarny Zamek. * Chłopiec wysłany przez Thennów istnieje jedynie w serialowym uniwersum. * Edd Cierpiętnik i Grenn nie byli niczyimi więźniami, wrócili do Czarnego Zamku o wiele wcześniej. * Postać Karla Tannera nie istnieje w książce, tym samym nie przetrzymywał nikogo w Twierdzy Crastera. * Czempionem Daenerys był Silny Belwas, którego wycięto z serialu. * Wątek Sandora i wieśniaka pojawia się tylko w serialu. * Davosa uczy czytać nie Shireen, a maester Pylos. * Stannis nie potrzebuje najemników by wznowić swoją kampanię. * Seks w Sepcie między Jaimem i Cersei odbył się obopólną zgodą. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Sprengerin der Ketten (Episode) en:Breaker of Chains es:Rompedora de cadenas fr:Briseuse de chaînes it:La fuga ja:シーズン4第3話「奴隷解放者」 pt-br:Quebradora de Correntes ro:Eliberatoarea ru:Разрушительница цепей zh:TV:第四季第三集